


Det er alt sammen min skyld

by TheEvilQueenReadsToo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, drunk!emma, sober!regina, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilQueenReadsToo/pseuds/TheEvilQueenReadsToo
Summary: // Swanqueen Fanfiction //Emma har drukket sig stangstiv, og hendes forældrer forsøger at følge hende hjem, men den eneste hun vil se er Regina...





	1. Mary Margeret's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Der kommer måske flere kapitler, jeg ved det ikke helt endnu.

Mary Margaret er på vej ned af trappen i sin lejlighed. Trinene knirker under hende, mens hun bevæger sig nedefter mod stuen. Det er mørkt udenfor. Klokken er vel omkring 9-10 stykker, men hun er ikke sikker, der er nemlig ikke noget ur oven på, hvor hun har siddet, siden de spiste aftensmad.

Da hun kommer derned ser hun David sidde og spille PlayStation på den konsol, som de har købt til når Henry er på besøg. Der sidder han egentlig tit. Sikkert fordi han gerne vil være god til det, for Henry har det med at tæve ham i det. Hun ryster let på hovedet. David vil altid være bedre end alle andre. Det er vel sådan en prinse-ting?

”David?” siger hun lavmælt.

”Ja?” Han ser kort op fra sit spil.

”Hvor er Emma? Har du set hende?”

”Mmh…” Hans øjne er igen klistret til skærmen, mens han manøvrerer bilen i spillet uden om diverse forhindringer. Mary Margaret sukker dybt, og går hen og stiller sig foran skærmen med hænderne i siderne, for at få sin mands fulde opmærksomhed.

”David? Ved du noget? Hun drikker igen, gør hun ikke?” siger hun stille med nedslået blik.

”Hun ville hen til Rabbit Hole.” lyder det fra David sammen med et skuldertræk, mens han forsøger at komme til at se skærmen. Det kan han dog ikke fordi Mary Margaret står i vejen, så han ender med at køre direkte end i en bunke olietønder.  _Game over_  står der på skærmen, og han kaster konsollen fra sig i sofaen og sender hende et  _hvad vil du?_ -blik.

”Hvorfor fortalte du mig ikke det? Hvorfor lod du hende gå?” Mary Margarets stemme ryster let af irritation.

”Hun har brug for tid, Mary Margaret. Hun er voksen, vi kan ikke binde hende til sengen og nægte hende udgang.” David strejfer let Mary Margarets arm, for at få hende til at sætte sig, men hans kone bliver stejlt stående.

”Kom,” siger hun og nikker mod hoveddøren ”Hun har sikkert brug for hjælp.”

***

De kommer ind i baren, og ser med det samme Emma. Hun sidder oppe i baren og drikker nummer guderne må vide hvilken øl. Mary Margarets hænder skiftevis knyttes og slappes. Hun bryder sig ikke om, at Emma drikker.

”Mary, Charming! Kom og få en drink med mig!” råber hendes blonde datter med store armbevægelser, som siger, at de skal komme og  _joine_  hende. Mary Margaret står nu ved siden af Emma, med David på den anden side. Hun lægger en hånd på Emmas skulder, for at få hendes opmærksomhed.

”Emme, du er fuld. Lad os få dig hjem.” siger Mary Margaret lavt, for ikke at tiltrække opmærksomhed fra de andre gæster i baren. Hun bekymrer sig om sin familie og dens rygte, og vil derfor ikke skabe højlydte konflikter i offentligt rum.

”Nej. Jeg vil tale med Regina.” protesterer Emma højlydt, og hæler mere øl ned i gabet.

”Du kan tale med hende i morgen. Hun sover sikkert og det burde du også.” David sukker tungt, og kører en hånd gennem sit korte hår. Mary Margaret lukker kort øjnene.  _Den pige er virkelig ikke til at tale til fornuft, når hun er fuld. Og hvorfor vil hun snakke med Regina?_

”Jeg ringer til hende nu.” Emma tager sin mobil ud af lommen på den røde læderjakke.

”Du kommer ikke til at ringe til hende, så længe du er fuld.” Mary Margaret tager telefonen ud af hånden på Emma, for at forhindre hende i at ringe og vække Regina. Det sidste hun har lyst til lige nu, er at vække sin stedmor. Det ville ikke blive kønt...

”Gina!” skriger Emma og hopper utilfreds op og ned som en anden tumling.

”Emma! Stop!” Mary Margaret griber Emmas arm, og trækker hende ned fra barstolen, for at få hende med ud.

”Lad vær med at fortælle mig, hvad jeg skal gøre. Jeg bragte hans fucking kone tilbage. Jeg har ødelagt alting. Jeg er sådan en idiot.” Emma begynder at græde. Mary Margaret ruller øjne af  _drunk_ - _Emma_ , hun er altid overdramatisk, og trækker hende ind i en omfavnelse.

”Emma, det er okay. Du gjorde det rigtige. Hun har brug for tid, men alt skal nok blive okay igen.” Hun stryger Emmas ryg med den ene hånd og holder hende  _fast_  med den anden. Emma forsætter bare med at græde.

”Du har brug for at sove, Emma. Kom, lad os få dig i seng.” Mary Margaret stopper krammet, og trækker let i den blonde kvindes håndled. Emma stritter imod, og holder fast i baren med sin frie hånd.

”NEJ! Ikke før jeg har talt med Regina.” David lægger en hånd på Mary Margarets skulder, hvilket får hende til at vende sig mod ham.

”Vi er nok nødt til at få fat i Regina.”

”Du har nok ret.” sukker Mary Margaret og ryster let på hovedet.

***

David sidder bag rattet i Emmas gule Bug, Mary Margaret ved siden af ham og Emma omme på bagsædet. De er på vej mod Mifflin Street 108, Reginas hus. Han drejer ind i indkørslen, og parkerer bilen. Lige så snart han er stoppet, springer Emma ud af bilen og Mary Margaret skynder sig at følge efter. Det ender med, at de begge løber op til Reginas hoveddør, Emma med Mary Margaret i hælene, hvor Emma banker kraftigt på.

Kort efter går døren op. I døren står Regina i sin lilla silkebadekåbe.

”Hvad fanden Mary Margaret? Hvorfor kommer du her på den her tid af døgnet?” Reginas vrede øjne er rettet mod den sorthårede kvinde, som blot smiler undskyldende.

”Gina!” Emma slår begge arme om livet på Regina, som øjeblikkeligt stivner.

”Emma?” Hun ligner en der ikke rigtig ved, hvad hun skal gøre. Så vender hun sig mod Mary Margaret og David, som nu er nået op på hendes side, og siger ”Er hun fuld?”

”Spørgsmålet er, hvornår er hun ikke fuld? Hun har ikke gjort andet, siden hun bragte  _du ved hvem_  tilbage,” lyder det fra David med en stemme fyldt med  _suk_. Emma giver slip på Regina, og står og ser lidt fåret ud.

”Hvad? Hvorfor?” siger Regina og løfter det ene øjenbryn, spørgende.

”Hun tror hun har ødelagt alting.” David gestikulerer forklarende med hænderne, mens han taler. Mary Margaret har lagt en hånd på hans skulder. Hun støtter ham hele vejen igennem. Sådan har de altid været. Eller i hvert fald siden de blev gift. De var trods alt  _The Charmings_.

”Okay…” Regina løftede nu det andet øjenbryn.

”Jeg vil være alene med Gina!” meddeler Emma som et andet barn.

”Det er Regina,” Regina ser virkelig misfornøjet ud, ser Mary Margaret, for hun har nu løftet begge øjenbryn og øjnene er hårde.

”Yeah. Whatever.” svarer Emma og slår ud med armene, som for at vise hvor lidt hun interesserer sig for Reginas ord. Mary Margaret kunne have slået sig selv. Det her var pinligt. Hvorfor kunne Emma ikke bare have hørt efter, og være gået med hjem?

”Emma, vi skal altså hjem nu,” Mary Margaret sukker og lukker endnu en gang fingrene om Emmas håndled. Dette får Emma til at tage fat i dørkarmen med sin frie hånd.

”Jeg vil være hos Regina,” erklærer Emma og slår ud med armen i retning af Regina, mens hun forsøger at gøre sig fri af Mary Margarets greb. Mary Margaret ser på Regina med et spørgende blik, og Regina nikker.

”Jeg skal tage mig af hende. Det er fint.” Hun ser stadigvæk ret misfornøjet ud, men det er som om at et eller andet er blødt op.

”Er du sikker?” spørger Mary Margaret overrasket. Den anden kvinde giver hende blot et let nik, og lægger armene let om sig selv, fordi det er koldt kun at stå her i morgenkåbe. Det er trods alt vinter.

”Ja, jeg er sikker."

 


	2. Regina's POV

”Kom nu, du har brug for at sove Emma.” Regina har en arm bag om ryggen på Emma, og Emmas arm ligger omkring Reginas nakke, da hun bær blondinen hen til sin seng. Hun lægger Emma i den og tager hendes støvler af. Det røde silkebetræk krøller let, da Emma bevæger sig utilfredst. Så begynder hun at stirre på Regina.

”Hvad?” siger Regina med et løftet øjenbryn, mens hun trækker Emmas læderjakke af, så den anden ligger i sengen i cowboybukser og hvid tanktop.

”Du er pæn,” Emmas stemme flyder lidt ud.

”Du er fuld, dear,” sukker Regina, men rødmer let, og giver tegn til Emma om, at hun skal tage sine jeans af. De kan umuligt være rare at sove med. Emma stirrer forsat på den mørkhårede kvinde, mens hun trækker bukserne af.

”Måske er pæn ikke det rigtige ord. Du er smuk. Du er faktisk betagende smuk.” forsætter Emma, mens Regina lægger dynen over hende.

”Det er stadigvæk Regina.” irettesætter Regina den anden.

”Du hader mig.” Emmas underlæbe bævrer. Igen sukker Regina, og sætter sig ned på den anden sidde af sengen med siden til blondinen.

”Emma, jeg hader dig ikke…”

”Jeg bragte hans kone tilbage. Hvorfor skulle du ikke hade mig? Jeg har ødelagt alting. Gud, jeg er så dum. Du vil hade mig forevigt.” rabler Emma af sig, uden at se på Regina. Emma løfter sig selv en smule op, ved at hvile på albuerne. Hun ser på Regina.

”Du skal sove, Emma. Vi kan tale om det her i morgen.” Regina lægger en hånd på Emmas skulder, og presser let, så Emma lægger sig helt ned igen. Emma begynder at græde som et lille barn, hvilket får Regina til at fatte sympati for den fulde blondine i hendes seng. Hun lægger armene om hende.

”Jeg vil bare gerne have, at du er lykkelig,” siger Emma til Reginas skulder, som langsomt er blevet fugtig af blondinens tårer.

”Vil du?” Regina har stadigvæk armene om Emma og smiler blidt, selvom hun ved, at blondinen ikke kan se det. Emma gør sig fri af hendes arme, og ser hende ind i øjnene.

”Jeg elsker dig, Gina.” Der er noget oprigtigt over Emmas ansigtsudtryk, der får Regina til at se væk og rødme. Hun trækker sig tilbage fra blondinen.

”Du er fuld,” siger hun og lukker øjnene med et let suk. Sukket i hendes stemme bliver ikke mindre over det næste Emma siger.

”Jeg er ikke fuld, jeg er forelsket.” forklarer Emma, som om hun talte til et barn. Hun smiler fåret.

”Emma, du er fuld og du vil sikkert ikke engang huske det her i morgen.” Regina ryster let på hovedet. Hun orker virkelig ikke det her lige nu. En ting er, at Emma en fuld, en anden ting er… de her følelser. Dem har hun ikke lyst til at stå ansigt til ansigt med.

”Måske. Men jeg er ret sikker på, at jeg stadigvæk vil være forelsket i dig.”

”Lad os gå i seng.” Regina smiler bare, for hun ved ikke rigtig, hvad hun skal sige. Hun rejser sig fra sengen, og skal til at forlade rummet, da Emma afbryder den handling med ord.

”Lyder godt,” siger Emma, og klapper på pladsen ved siden af hende i sengen ”Kom Gina, gå i seng med mig.” De ord får et smil og et grin frem i Regina. Hun vidste godt, at fulde mennesker ikke var gode til ord, men det her var en overdrivelse.

”Jeg går altså ikke i seng med dig,” griner Regina og ryster på hovedet.

”Hvorfor ikke? Synes du ikke jeg er pæn?” Emma sætter sig op og lægger hovedet på skrå. Regina går over til sengen, og lægger sig ned ved siden af blondinen, stadigvæk i den lilla silkemorgenkåbe.

”Du er pæn, Emma. Du er mere en pæn, men du er også virkelig fuld og du burde sove nu.” Hun lukker øjnene et par sekunder, mens drejer så hovedet i retning af sin sengekammerat.

”Jeg kan tænke på bedre ting at lave end at sove.” Emma nærmest vrikker med øjenbrynene.

”Og hvad skulle det være, dear?” Regina smiler selvtilfredst med et løftet øjenbryn.

”Kys mig?” Nu skyder begge Reginas øjenbryn op i panden, og munden former sig til et ’O’ af overraskelse. Sagde Emma lige det Regina troede hun sagde? Det…

”Hvad?” Reginas ord lyder også overraskede. Den kan hun dårligt skjule.

”Du hørte mig. Jeg vil gerne kysse dig Gina.” siger Emma i en udfordrende tone.

”Det er Reg…” Mere når hun ikke at sige, før hun finder sine læber presset på Emmas. Eller nok snare omvendt, men I forstår pointen. I hvert fald et sæt læber presset mod et andet sæt læber på Emmas initiativ.

”Emma…” begynder Regina, men bliver afbrudt af Emma, som lægger en pegefinger mod den mørkhårede kvindes læber.

”Nej. Du sagde sove, ikke? Shh. Lad os sove.” Med de ord kravler Emma tættere på Regina, lægger hovedet på hendes bryst og falder i søvn med det samme. Regina ligger helt stiv af forbløffelse med den sovende kvindes hoved mod sit bryst. Det føles på en eller anden måde… rart?  _Men nej_ , minder hun sig selv om.  _Emma er bare fuld, og hun vil ikke engang huske det her i morgen_.


End file.
